Tower of Flower
by HoppsHungerfan
Summary: It's after the gang's final year of college. Linda, being the ever present get together planner, holds a garden party for them. Phineas and Ferb have built a large rose to celebrate the occasion, and the gang reunites for another big project. (Phinabella, Ferbnessa, Canderemy, and any other couples that I remember)
1. Chapter 1

"Well Ferb, I think we've outdone ourselves," the triangle headed young adult said to his step-brother. The British boy turned to him briefly and gave him a quick thumbs up before riffling through several layers of papers. "I still don't know how you do it bro. It's in the shape of a rose too, I guess Vanessa has somewhat of an eye for detail." To this Ferb gave a grin before pulling out his cell. "Good thing we had the fast growing fertilizer on hand with us. Mom has been working on this party for months and we did the best we could, I'll tell Candace to bring her out now."

The boys looked down to see their sister eagerly drag their parents out. "I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! MOM! IT'S BEAUTIFUL!" the girl screeched.

"Even after years of law school, you haven't changed Candace. I can't say that I missed it, but I missed you," Linda said with a chuckle.

"Well..." Laurence said with a start. The three of them looked up at the towering red rose in the middle and grinned at the two men perching on the rose's highest petals. "MIGHT I SAY BOYS, YOU'VE DONE US A DANDY GOOD JOB!"

"THANKS DAD!" Phineas shouted back.

"But how are we supposed to get up?" Candace asked.

"It's just astro-turf. Walk on it!" Phineas shouted. As soon as the remainder of his family got up Phineas led them on a tour. "That courtyard down there is going to be where the garden party will be. We have more than one stairway to the top and it'll access the other flower beds."

"If I'd have known you did stuff like this as a child then I would have asked for your help more often," Linda warmly said. "I like the fountain in the middle, so elegant, and the flower beds you have look lovely. Hey, wasn't Perry up here with you guys?"

"Vanessa took him down," Ferb piped up before trimming a bit off of the flora bed.

"Oh Vanessa was here, I wish I could have said hi," Candace said sadly.

"She'll be back as soon as her father gets dressed, and we should be too. Who did you say was coming again?" Phineas asked.

"Just the people around our neighborhood, the Hiranos, the Garcia-Shapiros, the Tjinders, the Van Stomms, the Johnsons and whoever you decided to invite. I bet you can't wait." Linda, Laurence, and Candace walked down the astroturf excited for the party ahead.

"Ferb you should go with them, I have some final details that I need to make for myself." Ferb set down his pencil and took his notepad down the rose with him, saluting his brother on the way down. Aimlessly, Phineas walked down to one of the fountains set along the edge of the elliptical courtyard. He moved a piece of turf that prevented the water from leaking back in its place and mused over a lotus for a little bit. "I know what I'm gonna do today," Phineas said as he pulled out a tiny box labeled 'Isabella' from his shirt pocket. He flicked the hinged top open and looked at the pink diamond in the center. "Yep. I know what I'm going to do today."

 _ **Hey guys, Hopps here! Another new project! I'll probably be done with this in a week, but I thought it was kind of fitting-Summertime (unless you're an academic tryhard and have a class going on for the first month of it) and Phineas and Ferb go hand in hand. Plus, I'm a big fan-Phineas and Ferb was life. Though, the elements of this life belong to Dan Povenmire and Swampy Marsh, not me. I'm just a fan of their work, and here's my expansion of their work.  
**_ Hopping out,  
Hopps


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, Candace, dear," Linda called from upstairs.

"Yes mom?"

"Before you go, can you check on the boys if they need me to buy anything for them? I'm running to the market for more toothpicks and colored foil."

"Got it," Candace called back.

"PHINEAS!" she shouted as she walked up the giant rose. "I'm going out soon to pick up Jeremy and Mom wants to know if-" An audible crunch fell on her leaves as she suddenly came to an abrupt stop.

"Gee Isabella, we've been together for three years now and I just wanted to no fi...I can't say it like that, she'll see the typos," Phineas muttered. "Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, I've been your friend for so long and you've been mine for just as long and I was-no..."

"Phineas?" Candace quietly asked. She turned down onto the green ramp and crouched behind a yellow daffodil topiary.

"Isabella, I want to be you friend-your boyfriend-no your husband for the rest of my life. I really want this, and I hope-AGH!" Phineas grabbed his triangle shaped head and sat thinking on one of the beautiful fountains along the outskirts of the circle. "Isabella, life was so much simpler when you'd just show up and ask me, 'Whatch'a doin'?'. Can't believe that began almost 13 years ago. Isabella, getting to know you through those years were the best of my life, I can't believe that we're already at this point. Even as I talk to you confidently as your boyfriend I still get nervous talking to that beautiful girl in the amazing raven black hair with that amazingly round face and just lovely eyes and that sweet voice, I guess it's why I haven't been open about my crush for you for ten years. I know it seems impossible, but, will you marry me?"

"Just use that," Candace spoke up. Phineas jolted out of his dazed stare and turned to face his older sister. "It sounds perfectly natural, and she loves you that much. You and her belong together, it shouldn't be this difficult. Just look at her straight in the eye and speak with that confidence she fell in love with you for. It'll be much easier once she says yes."

"Thanks Candace," Phineas said with a smile. The Flynn siblings hugged tightly, Phineas thanking her vivaciously. "What are you up here for?"

"Mom wants to know if you need anything, she's going to buy supplies."

"Tell her that we need some extra vases and napkins if possible."

"MOM!" Candace yelled to the car in the driveway. "PHINEAS NEEDS SOME NAPKINS AND VASES FOR THE PARTY!"

"OK DEAR!"

"I'll head down with you, it's a sturdy structure, and Irving's watching it down the stem so we should be good, and thanks again, Candace."

"No problemo, little brother."

 **Hi guys, hopps here. I know it's shorter than last chapter, but I hope the quality meets up with last one. If you're wondering, the story takes place 3 years after Act Your Age, Phineas and Ferb and the gang just left college, Candace finished law-school, and linda is very much aware of the boys' adventures form when they were younger, so linda asks for their help in planning a party. Sorry if that was a bit redundant, but I didn't really say it in the story. And I'm pretty sure that I can have Isabella next chapter.**

 **Hopping out,**

 **Hopps**


	3. Chapter 3

On the other side of town, in the Fireside girl's headquarters, a lovely girl with raven black hair kept neatly in place by a simplistic and quaint light brown bonnet. "And so, today on this lovely day, we introduce to Fireside Girl's troop 46231, their new senior manager, Melissa Blinkoff," Isabella Garcia-Shapiro said to the crackling audience. Melissa was Isabella's mirror, just as accomplished and just as good a leader, and she strode up on stage to accept her senior management pin. "Thank you Ms. Blinkoff, for earning all the necessary patches and your continued devotion to The Loyal Sisterhood of the Fireside Girls," Isabella said as she shook her hand. "I trust that as we grow older, you'll make the best decisions for the troop. Smile for the camera!"

After several large flashes and cheers, Isabella led Melissa off of the stage. "Thank you Isabella. I couldn't have had a better leader through my career."

"It's no problem, and to see you up there, it just brings a tear to my eye. I leave the next years in your capable hands."

No sooner had Isabella congratulated Melissa that local newspaper journalists crowded around the new manager and asked her hectic questions for the definite hot scoop. "Wow Isabella, even after 13 years you're still the capable leader," Ms. Feyerseid said warmly.

"Thank you Ms. Feyersied, it's been an honor. I'll live as a legacy to the fireside girls of the future," Isabella said to the woman in the window. "And I couldn't have done so without your guidance. But I have to get going, I have a date."

"With Phineas I assume."

"Well, yeah, he is my boyfriend. Thank you Ms. Feyerseid."

Isabella dodged the wading photographers and interviewers and fourth-wall observers into the locker room, where fellow managers Ginger, Milly, Gretchen, Holly, and Adyson waited in congratulations. "You rocked it out there!" "Just wait 'til I get this photo out to Phineas." "I think we left her in good hands."

"Guys, guys, I just delivered the message," Isabella said tiredly. "What are you guys doing here? You're all dressed."

"Waiting for you, Duh," Holly said adamantly.

"Like we'd leave you alone, and we wanted to congratulate you, but if you want us to head over to the party and help with _Phineas_ before you can..." Ginger teased.

"Sure, go ahead. I have to get out my hair full today, Phineas knows that I'll be a bit late," Isabella replied as she took out her hair spray and combs.

The girls looked at each other strangely. "Wow, I didn't think that you'd be willing to separate from him that easily," Gretchen observed.

"He's my boyfriend, that's all I could ask for, and I doubt he can help me pick out some clothes without me getting his hands all over him."

"We'll see you then, we'll meet you at the party," Adyson said as they left the locker room.

Waiting several minutes, Isabella took out her miniature photo album and observed the photos within. Her and Phineas dominated the majority of photos in little creep shots taken by fellow members in their youths. She smiled as her hand hovered over the two of them on stage just after their massive trip around the world before laughing as her eyes wandered to Phineas in her arms, still wearing that hilariously dorky mad scientist's suit. "Oh Phineas, I can't wait to see you today, sorry, I can't be on time, but I have an appointment at Bobbi's just for you," Isabella said with a sigh. Aimlessly she looked at one of her favorite photos as she changed, a confident young man with strong shoulders and confidence in every step kissing her as the sun set on an empty street.

 **Hi guys, hopps here. I hope that you all are enjoying this. If you are, maybe show it with a review? Also we have a cover image up. YAY!**

 **Hopping out**

 **Hopps**


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on Perry, Dad says that he and Norm need help with their 'contribution' to their party, whatever that means," Vanessa said to Perry.

 _Ctrtrtrtrtrtrtrt_

"Yes Perry, I know it doesn't sound safe, but come on, we'll dress you up shortly after, and my dad actually makes some good lemonade, it can't be that bad," she goaded. Sighing in disbelief, Perry put on his agent's hat and activated the platypus scooter. He shifted aside for Vanessa and soon they were off to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.

 _Doofenshmirtz Evil In-corporated_

"Come on Norm, I don't think it's that big, nor that it's that overblown," a gangly middle-aged man said to his robot assistance.

"Last time you said that, you jumped out of a plane and forgot to pull your cord," Norm replied cheekily.

"That was then, and this was now, come on Norm, since when have my ideas actually gone awry?"

"Didn't you get turned inside out by your own inator? Or how about the time that you got devolved into a single celled organism? Or why not the time that you got trapped in space because you hit the moon and got hit by Vanessa's boyfriend's project when-"

"Alright that's enough, and keep the plot-lines from intersecting that far back, we only just now found out about their projects, oh hey Vanessa, hey Perry," he diverted.

"Hey Dad, so, what's this thing that needs some help?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz smiled eagerly and threw off a tarp. "Umm, Dad, remember, you're not trapping Perry anymore," Vanessa snarked as she tried to remove the tarp from their heads.

"Hmm, oh sorry, but **behold!** The nector sip-inator!"

"That just sounds like you're trying to put the bees out of business," Vanessa replied.

"Well, that's the thing. Here we have a giant cup that can be filled with any kind of liquid, it's insulated so it stays cooled to perfection, and here we have little spigots that allow the partygoers to have said drinks. I'm testing it out at your boyfriend's little party before I market it to the ENTIRE TRI-STATE AREA!"

Perry and Vanessa looked at each other. "Nice dad, but aren't the days of getting through the tri-state area over now?"

"Old habits die hard, what can I say?"

"Mhm, and how do you expect us to take these things down? We came on the scooter," Vanessa asked.

"Well, I just need to know the location of the party and then I can use the go home inator on it, then I'll fire the duplic-8-inator at it and then we'll be set," the doctor eagerly replied.

 _ctrtrtrtrtrtrtrrtrtrtr_

"Glad to see you like it, now come on, we have some work to do, pass me that rutebaga," Dofofenshmirtz commanded.

 **Hey guys, Hopps here, so, yeah, I wanted a chapter that'll get Doofenshmirtz to the party because his daughter is dating the Flynn-Fletcher's son and yeah, mainly filler, but Linda did say she invited everyone, regardless, I hope you like it  
Hopping out  
Hopps**


	5. Chapter 5

The rays of the high noon sun hit the massive rose at a precise 90 degree angle, but the technology Phineas and Ferb used as a dome protected the arriving party goers as they arrived. First to come was Jeremy Johnson, bringing along his parents and little Suzy, as usual. "Hey guys, glad your mom invited us, now, where's Candace?" Jeremy hastily asked.

"Oh you know, getting ready just for you," Phineas replied snidely. "You don't have any wild parsnips, do you? Or dairy? But put your foods on the pistill in the middle, it'll distribute to the leaves of the plants and the tables," Phineas directed.

Shortly following were the Van-Stomms and Tjinders. "I'm telling you, we can establish this scene with a sweeping shot over the rose and backyard as a whole," Buford ranted to his best frenemy.

"Yes, yes," Baljeet tittered. "And exactly how do you want us to convey that in writing?"

"I don't know, I'll figure it out. Hey Phineas!" the film student said as he ran up to the red-head in joy. "Long time no see, Buford, how's film school working for you?" the red head replied, waving to Baljeet in joy

"Actually pretty good, I'm trying out several new techniques in a riveting commentary about the boundary of humanity and animality, you don't mind if I use Perry as one of the subjects, do you?"

"Of course he minds," Baljeet interrupted.

"Well I don't see why.."  
"Just tell me..."

Soon the party guests arrived, the Hiranos, the Van-Stomms, the Doofenshmirtz, and several others, and were all congregating around the beautiful stem fountain in the center. "Gretchen," Phineas asked, running up to the second in command of fireside girls troop 46231 in a hurry. "Where's Isabella?"

Gretchen smirked. "She says she kind of has a small surprise to you, let's just say she's going to look like you haven't even seen her before, so, any plans, Mr. Romeo?"

Phineas blushed, his cheeks turning as red as his hair. "Well, kind of, but I'd rather it be a surprise for her, I wouldn't want to tell you, no offense."

"None taken," Gretchen said. "Besides, a proposal's best if it's secret, so you're good."

Phineas scratched his ear hesitantly. He pulled out his phone and messaged Isabella.  
 _P: Hey, umm, what'cha doin'?_

 _IGS: Hey Phineas, don't worry, I'll be there soon_

 _P: Yeah, I was hoping you'd say that,_ he typed with a chuckle. _So, I assume you're getting your hair done?_

 _IGS: Yep :) But Bobbi's closed for the day and I'm trying out this other salon, gonna see what I can do.  
P: I mean you look beautiful any other way so why not just come here?  
IGS: Aww, thanks Phineas, but something tells me that this day is going to be special, so I wanted to try my hair slightly different. I'll see you then, honey pie.  
P: Yes, yes I will, my bumblebee.  
_"Alright, Isabella's on her way here," Phineas announced to his group of friends. "How you enjoying it so far?"

 **Hey guys, Hopps here  
Sorry for the while without an update for this story, but I was lacking inspiration for a while and have been kind of concerned with my other stories. I doubt the quality is consistent, but I hope it's enjoyable nonetheless. a Big thanks to all of you who have left a review so far. and Just so you know, this story seems like it'll be about 10 chapters, give or take 2.  
hopping out  
hopps**


	6. Chapter 6

"Stupid hairdresser couldn't take me today," Isabella grumbled as she pulled onto Maple drive. "Sorry Phineas, but the idiot who ran that lower rate hair salon on the other side of town made me wait ten minutes just to tell me that they couldn't take me...urgh!" she hit her head on the steering wheel in frustration. "At least the two bit scandal dyed it for me."

She fluffed her hair behind her, letting the new light red sheen fall across her shoulders before brushing it down her arm. She took a few minutes to park her car, Maple drive was at its usual crowded state, especially as they were younger. She finally found her house, obscured by a looming shadow over at the Flynn-Fletcher household and too the time to doll herself up for the moment.

"Hey guys..." she started to say. Her voice trailed off as she noticed the tall rose standing upright in the center. "Umm, Phineas?" she asked loudly.

"Oh, hey Isabella," he shouted from the top of the rose.  
"Two questions, 1, what'cha doin'? And two, how do I get up there?" she asked sweetly.  
Phineas sprinted along the side of the flower stem and leaf to make his way down to the horizontal turf. "Before I answer your questions, what took you so long?" He asked with a smile on his face.  
"Well, Phineas," Isabella started, brushing her hair behind her ear. "I wanted to get my hair done special for today, I wanted to surprise you at the party, but I guess you haven't noticed."

"Oh, sorry, you look lovely, Isabella," he said quickly, blushing as he scratched his ear. "Sorry I didn't notice earlier, but you do look lovely in that shade of red."  
"Why thank you," She replied.

"So, want to join the others? Baljeet and Buford are antsy about meeting you, Ferb is too but he doesn't show it, and Candace has something she wants to ask us," He asked.

"Sounds fun," she giggled, lacing her fingers around her boyfriend's and resting her head under his pointed chin. "But, how do we-"

"Just walk up the astro-turf, or maybe I can carry you?"

"Oh Phineas, you can do what you want, but I'd like to see it first hand, so let's go," Isabella said flirtatiously.

"Alright," Phineas replied, laughing as he patted the box in his shirt pocket. "Wouldn't want to spoil your surprise of sight." Together they walked up the rose, ready for the party to begin.

 **Hey guys, hopps here  
** Sorry for the while without an update, but this story's moving along nicely, the thing's coming up soon, probably going to have maybe another chapter before it but who knows? Anyways, it may seem shorter than the others, but I hope it's nice  
tell me what you think  
Hopping out  
Hopps


	7. Chapter 7

It was a good thing the garden rose had capacity for countless couples and their families, it allowed for enough time to catch up on the latest. "I'm telling you, the antique business would totally boom with the age accelerator inator, then we can send it forward in time with the boys' time machine chair," Doofenshmirtz said eagerly to Linda and Lawrence.

"I'm sorry but it doesn't sound totally safe," Linda dismissed as she sipped a cup of lemonade.

"Oh don't listen to her, I'm all for it," Lawrence replied eagerly. "Shall I see it right now?"

"Umm, one moment-OW!"he exclaimed. "Perry, come on, I'm trying to make a deal here. Run along." Perry looked at the doctor oddly, rubbed his teeth of Doof's flesh, and walked away in disdain, dragging Heinz by the pant leg.

"It's true! I don't know why you can't believe it didn't happen when we hung out in this backyard when we were younger!" Buford argued loudly.

"It still seems a bit fishy how you got that image of the whalemingos at that high quality considering the last we saw of them they were orbiting off. How the world didn't end I didn't know," Baljeet said.

"But I'm telling you, Tristan came back and he took me there!"  
"Baljeet, come on, let's grab something to eat," Ginger said adamantly.

"Hold on Sweet, grab me a cup of lemonade and I'll be back with you, I need to argue with this oaf of a filmmaker." He dismissed his girlfriend and continued to argue with the director as he munched on a finger sandwich.

"So Candace, the light's perfect," Jeremy said to his fiance tenderly. "And we've been engaged for a while, I'd really love to get married sometime soon."

"As would I, Jeremy," the red-head said dreamily. They stared at each other, smiles that continued to increase as they held hands on the highest perch of the rose. "How about, I don't know, maybe July 6, sometime soon? In England."

"Sounds nice, I guess we can do that," Jeremy said with a smile. "Let's plan it with Coltrane and Stacy, they've been kicking us about double weddings."

"It's going to be hard to do when they're down in Uruguay for business, but we'll coordinate with them."

Ferb was at Vanessa's side, laughing with Ginger and the other fireside girls about the latest anecdotes about Ferb's project when Phineas pulled him aside for the while. "Twilight hits in fifteen, the most beautiful time of day," he told his brother aside. "Do you want to light it up and bright the fountains?"

"Sure," Ferb said. He pulled out his laptop and activated the mechanisms to pull out the fountain gazebo and the fairy lights that would glow brighter as the sun set.

"Thanks bro, I suppose now's a good of time as any," Phineas worriedly said, tapping the box in his pocket.

"Just let it go naturally, we'll be here to support you if anything is off. You have this down pat," Ferb said reassuringly, patting the shoulders of his shorter brother.

Phineas smiled and pulled Ferb in for a quick hug. "Thanks, wish me luck, and go ahead with Vanessa now." He watched as the neon haired brit left his side, smiling in support and turning to Vanessa before breathing in. "Hey Isabella, after you finish your meal, can I pull you off for a little bit?"

"Sure Phineas, anything for you," she trilled with a grin. The sun began its departure as Isabella munched away, it would be her turn to be oblivious again soon.

 **Hey guys, Hopps here  
We're almost there to the big question, I hope that this got you caught up on Jeremy and Candace and Stacy and Coltrane. So, what do you think? I'm also thinking of implementing a song at the end, but I'm really not sure, so I'm going to be thinking about that. Anyways, hope you have fun  
Hopping out  
Hopps**


	8. Chapter 8

"So Phineas, what was it you wanted to pull me aside for?" Isabella sweetly asked as he took her by the hands.

"I hope you don't mind if we take just a little walk around the rose for a while, there's just something that I've wanted to talk to you about for a while," Phineas asked quietly. He wove his fingers around hers and quite simply, weaved around the dancing fairy lights.

Twilight just hit, and even-no especially with the tiny blue fairy lights, Isabella was beautiful. There was something about how the light caught her eyes in a sparkle, tender and fleeting but reappearing constantly, and to see it virtually bounce off of her light ginger hair into the fountains on the terraced courtyards, it was love at first sight. Phineas took a deep breath once more and opened his mouth.

As he spoke, the fairy lights bounced around his head, reflecting his light skin with a radiance like Isabella hadn't seen before. His bright red hair only stood out even more and they caught the crook of his triangle shaped head just so, he was handsome, gorgeous, and just the guy she fell in love with all those years ago. "Isabella," he gulped nervously.

"Yes Phineas," she said with a slight turn of the head, and she found him in front of a majestic four tiered flower fountain, where the water splashed quietly behind him, but not too loud, he was radiant enough for her to see him.

"This is going to be very hard for me to say, but I'm going to try my hardest," Phineas said as he blushed. They waited on a wooden bridge, not that big, but just the right size for the two of them to stare into each other's eyes. She looked even more gorgeous at the water rose gently behind her, almost cradling her long light ginger hair. "I dont' know how I manage to get all tongue tangled around you, I guess that I was too busy focusing on not tripping up on my own words to notice what you had for me, what I had for you, what we had for each other."

Isabella opened her mouth slightly, sucking in some air to breathe. For this moment they were alone, no one interrupting them, and she found it hard to breathe in front of her boyfriend. He grasped her forearms as she continued to listen. "Phineas," she muttered.

"It was the highlight of my day to see you just walk in through the backyard gate almost daily, and I was so eager to help. I know the main goal for all these summers was to make the most of the days that would soon be gone, but when I wasn't with you, it didn't feel worthwhile as it would have been, or what might have been."

Trembling vigorously, he got down on one knee and continued to speak past Isabella's dumbfounded sputters and gasps. "Phineas..."

"The best day I had was when we raced the sun, I got to spend a moment in your arms, and though I may have had more, I've never forgotten your reassuring touch. The only way I thought to repaying you that day, singing and dancing together. It wouldn't be our last, but for me, it was the most unforgettable."

"PHINEAS!" she squealed as the sheepish red-head broke from her grasp only to reach into his pocket and pull out a small cubical box, about an inch long on all sides.

He opened it tenderly, looking up at his glowing girlfriend with large tender yet striking blue eyes. "My point is, I want to have all the future days, all the future dances, all the time with you, not as you boyfriend, but as your lifelong partner, someone to love, someone to grow old with, and-Isabella, we'll be together forever- will you marry me?"

Time froze again for what seemed to be the longest, when both Phineas and Isabella knew they were meant to be together, when striking dark azure eyes met with bright pink, heart shaped pupils, when everything just seemed to flow from the bottom of their hearts to their mouths. "Yes," she said at last, breaking into a beaming white grin.

"Yes?" Phineas asked nervously.

"YES PHINEAS! I WILL MARRY YOU!" she said in joy.

The smile on her face was matched by Phineas' and he eagerly put the ring, a light pink diamond, supported by a four pronged cup, where the prongs eventually came from the diamond and weaved around in a circle, revealing a beautiful marigold glimmer in the fairy lights. It fit all too perfectly on Isabella's hand, and once it was finalized, Isabella helped her new fiance up. "So, what now?" he asked sheepishly.

"Well I think you know what we should do next," she replied in between a grin. Grabbing his triangular head in her tender fingers, he leaned forward, doing the same with her head, and they brought it together, ever so slowly, before a spark brought them together. It's when Isabella lets her hands clasp around his strong back and curls under his firm head, she knows that she said yes for all the right reasons.

For Phineas, having Isabella in his arms once more was perfect. Her hair, so soft and defined, her little nook, they would be together, yes indeed.

"Stacey, they did it. Wait, you knew? Since when? A month ago?" Candace asked increduously to her best friend.

"That's your brother, isn't it Ferb?" Vanessa asked her boyfriend.

"Yes, yes he is, and it's about time," Ferb said tiredly.

"They were a thing?" Doofenshmirtz asked Linda. She nodded, looking at the doctor oddly. "Hey, I take time to get things wrapped around my head."

"So, should we break them up? They've been stuck in that position for three minutes," Baljeet whispered to Buford.

"Let them have their moment, something tells me our little friend is going to break them apart soon," Ginger leaned over.

All Perry could do at that point was smile, he wouldn't dare break them up yet, everyone knows that they're just too cute together, and it was only a matter of time.

 **WHOOO!  
Hey guys, hopps here,  
There we go. And Candace and Phineas thought he needed help. So, what do you think? It's the longest chapter by a large margin, and I'm not entirely satisfied with how it ends, so I'm thinking of rounding it off at 9 or 10 chapters. So maybe, a song next chapter? But if I were to, it would be snippets of the best Phinabella songs, so tell me what you think I should do  
Hopping out  
Hopps  
** _ **PS. PHINABELLA FTW!**_


End file.
